


Instead of Killing Raven

by glanmire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: The tossing Raven's character into the fridge is an instance of appalling misogyny in Dark Phoenix after setting up a cool Raven/ Jean mentor relationship. This fic explores what that actually would have looked like, instead of arbitrarily killing the leading female character of the franchise for drama.
Kudos: 2





	Instead of Killing Raven

“Jean – stop. Please– I understand what you’re going through. I know what betrayal feels like.” 

Jean turns her head towards Raven. Cracks glow on her face like molten stars. Her teenage face is tearstained and cold, her breath laboured as she speaks. “What – do you – mean – betrayed?”

Raven steps forward again. One step at a time. “The day Charles was crippled – Erik did that. It was an accident, but he did it, and I chose to stay with him anyway, and leave Charles behind. I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn’t think at all. But here - even if Charles lied to you about your father, I don’t believe he is thoughtless. You should find out why he did what he did. You don’t have to forgive him – I don’t think he has ever truly forgiven Erik. But at least you’ve made the choice. If you overreact now, and someone gets hurt, you won’t get that chance again.”

Jean is breathing hard, her eyes still glowing gold. She watches Raven with suspicion, but she’s listening. “Aren’t you on his side?”

Raven shakes her head. “When I left him on that beach, that was the last time I chose sides. Now I just look out for me, wherever that leads me.”

“You don’t need a family? To be loved?”

“It isn’t love if you’re not free.”

Jean hasn’t noticed that she has calmed down, or that the world feels less hot and furious and overwhelming around her now. Focusing on the conversation has made her zone everything else out. She has always admired Raven, and felt that Raven can be condescending in a way that doesn’t make you feel inferior, although you know you are not her equal. With the power of the universe running through her body, she still wants to be Raven’s equal. 

“Can we leave? Leave all of this behind?”

Raven smiles. “You don’t even have to ask. You can choose to go, and offer me to come with. No-one can stop you, even if you weren’t as powerful as you are.”

Jean offers her a hand, and they soar into the air.


End file.
